


Disolvente para enfados

by Allalabeth



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: Jaejoong no tendría que haber vuelto más que borracho de su aventura con Shirota y Yamapi...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para " _Todas a una_ ". El prompt era " _Jaejoong llega a casa enfadado y los demás reaccionan_ ". 
> 
> Es la última en la que me pilláis escribiendo a presión que lo paso mal, muy mal. Al menos, la última de estas navidades.

**Disolvente para enfados**

* * *

 

 

Es el portazo lo que hace que Yunho levante la cabeza para mirar hacia la entrada, como si pudiese usar rayos X para ver qué está ocurriendo tres paredes más allá. El sonido de pasos furiosos en el vestíbulo, de un lado para otro, lo que atrae a Changmin de la cocina. Mira ese mismo hueco de la puerta como si fuese un profeta a punto de abrir los mares ante la fuerza de su enfado. El golpear de las puertas de los armarios del vestíbulo reclama a Yoochun del balcón, su libreta en la mano, el pelo revuelto y el bolígrafo sobre la oreja, en lugar de las gafas que le cuelgan del cuello del jersey. Yunho se guarda el momento bronca para después, porque Yoochun sabe perfectamente que no ponerse las gafas cuando está concentrado en letras le provoca dolor de cabeza y aun así se salta a la torera lo que es bueno para él, igual que si tuviesen de nuevo veinte años.

No es el caso.

Las maldiciones e improperios propios de un salvaje criado entre piratas y camioneros, terminan por interrumpir al último bastión de concentración de la casa, provocando que Junsu pause el juego al que está dedicando toda su atención y se mueva, obligando a Yunho a contorsionarse en el sofá como un artista de circo.

Como su propio cerebro ha pensado antes, ya no tiene veinte años y con treinta y cuatro, sus articulaciones crujen por el movimiento, fantasmas de antiguas heridas, de esguinces y dislocaciones y golpes. Eso atrae la atención de los otros tres hombres en el salón, que se vuelven hacia él con sonrisas cargadas de sorna y Yunho puede escuchar las bromas.

Los ignora porque Jaejoong está entrando en el salón, todavía soltando veneno por la boca y con los zapatos, lo que está seguro que le recuerda a Changmin todos los motivos por los que dijo, en su momento, que volver a vivir juntos era una locura que iba a terminar muy mal.

Están en Japón. En la privacidad de ese santuario común que nunca han perdido. Jaejoong no tendría que haber vuelto más que borracho de su aventura con Shirota y Yamapi y estos amigos japoneses que no son la influencia más positiva del universo pero que Jaejoong insiste en conservar.

Ni siquiera tiene el rubor en las mejillas de haber bebido lo suficiente, ni la mirada pervertida a la que los tiene acostumbrados. No. Jaejoong, deteniéndose en la entrada del salón como si no esperase verlos ahí, es el avatar de la furia.

—¿Hyung? —pregunta Junsu, la opción segura de los cinco.

Yunho sabe que está empezando a preocuparse. El Jaejoong post-ejército ya no alcanza las cotas de enfado que demuestra en ese momento. Así que su cerebro se pone en lo peor. No. En lo que es peor que lo peor, si eso es posible. Por eso él no sirve para hablar. Yoochun tampoco vale, porque Yoochun tiene esa expresión curiosa y neutra que puede derivar en un millón de emociones en apenas un segundo. Lo mismo puede preocuparse que reírse, y Jaejoong, en determinadas cotas de enfado, no lleva nada bien que se rían de él.

Changmin, por supuesto, está descartado. Si algo no ha cambiado entre ellos es que responden retroalimentando sus enfados igual que han hecho siempre. Hasta que llegan a ese segundo en el que el contacto físico, one touch o de otro tipo, son sine qua non para sacarlos de ese torbellino de destrucción que los rodea. Changmin ni siquiera ha apartado la mirada de los zapatos de Jaejoong sobre el parqué recién pulido del salón.

Junsu, efectivamente, es la opción segura.

—Un día mataré a alguien y tendréis que ir a visitarme a la cárcel. Y ese día puede no estar muy lejos.

—A matar… extermina, que lo mismo es matar a uno que a cien millones y el mundo está plagado de imbéciles. Si quieres nos ponemos ahora con la lista —comenta Yoochun, con una mirada perversa de asesino en serie potencial.

Yunho, en algún punto, desearía tener un día libre tranquilo.

Un Jaejoong enfadado con instintos asesinos es peligroso en solitario. Con Yoochun decidiendo dar lógica a sus planes… eso nunca trae cosas buenas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta de nuevo Junsu, centrándolos a todos en la situación del presente y alejando a Yoochun y Jaejoong de sus planes rocambolescos.

Yunho no puede dejar de sorprenderse. Esos años como JYJ, sin Yunho y Changmin, han sacado a la luz a un Junsu que, como Changmin, tiene mucha madera de líder. Un Junsu que aprende por las malas a cercar la locura de sus dos compañeros de grupo ahora que sólo él puede ejercer la voz de la razón, la voz de la profesionalidad.

Todos han cambiado. Sí pero no. Y esos momentos en los que lo demuestran lo estremecen por dentro porque hay silencios que hablan de batallas peleadas en solitario, silencios entre ellos que ocultan guerras que han luchado solos y esa impotencia ante esa realidad nunca expresada en palabras pone un nudo en su garganta. Yunho quiere volver atrás en el tiempo y haber estado ahí. Para las de todos. Quiere ayuda con las propias, ahora que ha decidido que ser el líder no lo excluye de ser humano y está conforme con eso.

Junsu, con esa calma que arrecia y oculta la fuerza de una tempestad de paz y solidez, sigue serio y concentrado, mirando a Jaejoong fijamente.

No cualquier parte de Jaejoong, sino su mano.

Una mano que Yunho observa por primera vez y tiene los nudillos manchados de algo que no puede ser más que sangre.

Su preocupación convierte el nudo en su garganta en un ladrillo.

Hasta Yoochun pierde su curiosidad malévola y lo mira con más seriedad siendo Changmin, igual que Junsu, el único que mantiene su posición de enfado antagónico al del propio Jaejoong.

—Nada. No ha pasado nada —y con eso, Jaejoong decide unilateralmente que se ha terminado el interrogatorio porque comienza a caminar hacia su cuarto.

El sonido de sus pisadas es fuerte y no da ni tres pasos antes de que la voz de Changmin resuene como un látigo en el silencio tenso de ese salón.

—Quítate los putos zapatos o te juro que te los quito yo —ordena, en voz baja y asesina que parece un grito.

Yoochun los mira alzando cejas que podrían escribir versos y versos de poemas sobre ellos.

Yunho no deja de observar que los cambios en Yoochun son mucho más sutiles que en los demás. O quizá es que se ha vuelto tan buen actor, tan hábil maestro de engañar y esconderse, que Yunho teme, desde que han vuelto, que haya una parte de Yoochun, oculta en lo más profundo de él, que no confíe en ellos. Teme que una parte de Yoochun, que siempre ha sido el más emocional, todavía esté herida y por eso se oculta, se aleja de ellos y cubre de velos apenas perceptibles sus risas y sus momentos.

No puede, claro, confesar que piensa eso. Es un miedo. Una fobia. Que no los quieran. Que algo en ellos guarde un mínimo resquicio de rencor. Que se enfaden de nuevo y su corazón y su alma vuelvan a romperse en trozos cuyo pegamento todavía no ha secado del todo. Le da pánico. Pánico que la siguiente separación sea la definitiva.

Por eso, intenta no discutir. Quiere ser el Yunho de los abrazos de oso y las sonrisas. Defenderlos como siempre, a capa y espada, con más fiereza que nunca, después de esos años en los que lo tenía totalmente prohibido.

Jaejoong se gira hacia ellos, aura asesina golpeándolos como un ciclón.

—Si quiero. Me quitaré los zapatos si quiero.

—No. Te vas a quitar los zapatos ahora, porque no vives solo y después vas a ir contándonos qué vamos a tener que hacer para tapar la gilipollez que seguramente has hecho.

—Según tú, no hago más que gilipolleces, ¿no?

—Jaejoong, Changmin —advierte Junsu, mirándolos con una seriedad y un temple que nada tienen que ver con el niño que frenaba las peleas de Jaejoong y Yunho llorando.

Yunho decide que es el momento de intervenir y se levanta del sofá, perdiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Junsu y echándola de menos al instante. Los ignora, algo que antes no habría hecho nunca, y va directo a la cocina. Prepara cinco tazas, dos de café, una de zumo, la cuarta de té y la quinta, la de Jaejoong, la llena con el whisky que sabe que prefiere. Hacer cosas manuales y rutinarias siempre ayudan a que piense mejor y usa esos minutos para analizar y evaluar y templarse, porque igual que ellos no son los mismos, él tampoco y su época de actuar como un toro con un único objetivo en mente también ha terminado.

Siente un dolor de cabeza comenzar mientras sopesa las posibilidades de lo que puede haber convertido a Jaejoong en ese monstruo de cara furiosa y energía apenas contenida.

La respuesta está clara y sólo puede ser una.

Lo único capaz de enfadar tanto a Jaejoong es que alguien los haya insultado a _ellos_.

Por eso suspira e inhala el olor de su té calmante antes de volver al salón.

De nuevo allí, Jaejoong tiene puestas unas zapatillas y Changmin y él se sientan en los sillones, uno frente al otro, mientras Yoochun está junto a Junsu, que ha vuelto a su juego.

Cuando deja las tazas en la mesa, es precisamente Yoochun el único que agradece su café.

Yunho coge la de Jaejoong y se la pone bruscamente en la mano.

—Habla.

El enfado de Jaejoong sigue ahí, por supuesto. Pero ahora Yunho no va a dejar que se escaquee y aunque recibe la taza con una mueca airada congelando sus rasgos, tras el primer sorbo no puede esconder las reacciones de su rostro ante una de sus bebidas favoritas.

—No fue culpa mía —es lo primero que dice y Changmin resopla, el sonido de su cucharilla removiendo el azúcar en su café lo único que interrumpe el principio del relato de Jaejoong.

Junsu, que ha vuelto a pausar el juego, le da una pequeña patada a Changmin y lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Es de llamar al manager o al abogado? —inquiere Yoochun, jugueteando con el bolígrafo que ahora tiene en la mano.

—¿Podéis dejar que termine de contar qué ha pasado? —pregunta-ordena Yunho mirándolos como si fuesen tres niños ruidosos en una clase importante.

—¿Los dos? —contesta Jaejoong con tono dubitativo. Resopla y parece recobrar la ira redoblada cuando lo mira directamente—. Todos somos perfectamente conscientes de que mañana es el primer SMTown en Tokyo sin Tohoshinki como parte de la compañía ¿no? Bien. Pues estaba empezando a divertirme con Shirotan y estos cuando… aparecieron por la puerta Leeteuk, Kangin, y los niñatos engreídos de EXO. Yamapi no sabe callarse cuando bebe ¿vale? Imaginad eso con Kangin. Pues como que no funciona bien. Así que a la segunda insinuación de que eráis unos traidores y Yoochun y Junsu unos cobardes por esconderse siempre detrás de sus abogados… se me fue la mano. Y puede que le haya roto una costilla a Leeteuk. Puede que. Pero es que… ¡cómo cojones se atreve! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE TENER LOS SANTOS HUEVOS DE INSULTAROS?! ¡EN MI PRESENCIA!

Junsu interrumpe el discurso de Jaejoong rompiendo a reír y Yunho lo mira con mala cara.

—¡Junsu! —lo regaña Yunho—. ¡No es para reírse!

Yoochun mira a Jaejoong como si tuviese delante un manjar exquisito.

—Dime que Shirotan o alguien ha grabado todo el incidente.

—Jin. Jin estaba con el móvil, creo.

Yoochun da palmas de la alegría y se une a Junsu. Hasta Changmin parece menos enfadado y Yunho se siente más que nunca rodeado de psicópatas peligrosos. ¿Es él el único que no encuentra divertido que se haya peleado con alguien?

—¡Jaejoong! ¡No puedes ir por ahí pegándote con Leeteuk o Kangin! ¡Aunque nos insulten!

Changmin estalla de risa, esa perversa que provoca escalofríos en su espalda, y Yunho se gira hacia él, rogándole con la mirada que no se una a esa locura. Changmin, sin embargo, les enseña el móvil.

Ocupando la totalidad de la pantalla hay una foto de unos magullados Leeteuk y Kangin mientras Heechul, sin duda, les grita. Kyuhyun está en primer plano del selfie y en un rincón se ve a Minho grabando la escena con su móvil.

Yunho se pasa las manos por los ojos en el mismo segundo en el que el enfado de Jaejoong se evapora para volverse una sonrisa satisfecha y orgullosa.

Sin embargo, hasta él tiene que reconocer que ver disolverse enfados en estallidos de risa y diversión es como retroceder en el tiempo. Como avanzar. Como extraer su esencia y quedarse en lo que son ellos siendo ellos: lo destructivo transformándose en lo constructivo, en risas y diversión compartida que los vuelve más fuertes.

—Eres nuestro súper héroe defensor, Jaejoongie-hyung —bromea Junsu, entre explosiones de su risa e inclinándose hacia Changmin.

—¡Kim Jaejoong, el vengador protege-virtudes! —se burla Changmin y Jaejoong se ruboriza como si tuviese quince años de nuevo y estuviese escuchando cumplidos sobre su forma de cantar.

—Sé que hace años que no me ven pero… ¿de verdad se han olvidado de que los voy a moler a palos si os insultan? Quiero decir…

Yunho se masajea la sien y resopla, sintiendo vibrar su móvil en el bolsillo. Tiene un mensaje de Heechul en dónde le dice que no se preocupe que a los idiotas de su grupo no se les va a ocurrir volver a hacer el imbécil en una temporada así que no hace falta que hablen con managers o abogados “ _dile a Park que suelte el botón de marcado rápido de su perro de presa legal_ ”.

Suspirando, decide que Jaejoong se merece un premio. Una recompensa por tomarse tan a pecho defenderlos como para enfadarse hasta el punto en el que se enfada. Se acerca a él y oculta su sonrisa dentro de un beso apasionado que deja a Jaejoong sonriendo como si fuese un poco estúpido.

Teniendo en cuenta que sus besos consiguen esa misma expresión en _Changmin_ , Yunho está muy orgulloso de sus habilidades.

—¿Ahora es cuando ibas a empezar a pedir tus recompensas, no? —pregunta, burlón, apartándose de él y volviendo a su té.

Su beso abre la veda de “ _yo también_ ”, “ _yo quiero_ ” y “ _pues a mí no me dejáis sin besos_ ” de los otros tres, que se abalanzan sobre Jaejoong y lo ocultan bajo una pila de cuerpos mientras Yunho recupera su lugar en el sofá con una sonrisa satisfecha.


End file.
